The overarching main objective of this Program Project is to understand the mechanisms through which autoantigen/autoantibody complexes contribute to the initiation and/or maintainence of systemic lupus erythematosus. The various projects in the Program will rely, in part, on a number of antigens, antibodies and viral vectors to carry out the proposed specific aims. The successful completion of these aims has been and will continue to be enhanced by the availability of a set of highly defined, quality controlled reagents that will be produced by this Core.